


You're Ruined the Color Blue For Me

by kowore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream rlly woke up and chose violence, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Inspired by a comic on twitter!!, Not sure where this will go so We Will See, Song: You've ruined the color blue for me, Will be linked, as well as, author doesn't know how to tag, eventual hurt/comfort, mentions of - Freeform, thanks dream, uhhh what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowore/pseuds/kowore
Summary: Blue, a surprisingly powerful magical object- and one which certainly shouldn't be used without knowing the full consequence.  Especially not by amnesiac ghosts and exiled children who probably don't have permission to be around it.  Luckily, I'm giving them permission!  And now they get to suffer[Or: Tommy forgets.  Tubbo tries to remember.]
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, They're just family ew, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	You're Ruined the Color Blue For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comic from @Winnie62123994 on twitter, which can be found here!  
> https://twitter.com/Winnie62123994/status/1347594468531326980
> 
> Disclaimer because this is mcyt fic: of course I am ONLY writing about the personas and characters of the SMP and not the actual creators themselves !!

“Who the fuck are you? Get your hands off me, bitch.”  
The words stung as they reached Tubbo’s ears, his brow furrowing in confusion and a frown drawing down the corners of his mouth. He was stunned, still unresponsive even after a moment, when the taller blonde shook Tubbo’s hand off his shoulder with a derisive snort.  
“Get off, rando. Again- who the fuck do you think you are?”

“I’m.. sorry, I- Tommy, it’s me, it’s- it’s Tubbo, it’s your Tubbo, what do you mean who the-”  
He was cut off by the other shaking his head, expression annoyed. The blonde’s voice was harsh as he spoke, none of his usual familiar fondness undercutting the cold words that came from him.  
“I don’t know a Tubbo, asshole- who the fuck names their kid that, anyways? ‘S a stupid name.”

Tubbo shook his head, a note of desperation leaking into his tone as he let out a weak laugh- hoping against hope that what he was hearing wasn’t true, though the plain annoyance on the other’s face seemed far more genuine than it had ever been before, even during the argument they’d had before Tommy’s exile.  
“Tommy- if this is a joke, it’s not funny, you know. I’m- I’m being serious this time, dude, please- stop the bit, please, I’m-”

The words, which would have normally been met with quiet apologies, instead fell flat as Tommy shook his head. He didn’t seem apologetic in the slightest- instead, his annoyance only seemed to grow stronger, his eyes seeming to glow an especially bright shade of blue in the moment- a trick of the light, Tubbo thought, as he blinked and it seemed to fade without a trace.

“I don’t know who the fuck told you my name, but we’re not friends. I’ve never met you before, bitch, and if this is what you’re like then I don’t think we ever can be. Whoever you think I am, whatever relationship you think we had-” ice filled his tone, as he turned towards the Nether portal. “It’s nothing worth dwelling on. It’s not real, so get that stupid shit out of your brain now and leave me the hell alone.”

Tubbo shook his head, mouth agape in shock- ignoring the slight welling of tears in the corners of his eyes as he spoke once more, voice rich with disbelief.  
“No, I know your name because- because you told me it, because we’re friends, Tommy, best friends. I- you have to know who I am, you can’t not. I’m- I’m the one who helped you and Wilbur and Fundy and- and the others, in Pogtopia. I died for you, I-I fucked up and exiled you, you- you have to know that, you have to remember that, don’t you?”

“Well I didn’t ask you to, so-” Tommy rolled his eyes, still glaring. “God, ‘I didn’t ask you to’, as if I believe that for even a second. I think I’d remember something important like that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to find a place to stay- since apparently this town is full of crazy people and psychos. God, it’s like I’m the only normal one around here.”  
The last part was muttered under his breath- and a choked laugh ripped itself from Tubbo’s throat, at how familiar it was, hearing Tommy speak everything that was on his mind without a filter.

With that, though, the blonde left- stepping through the portal purposefully, purple sparkles sparking and popping in the space where he had been mere seconds before. Tubbo’s face felt cold, and the small remaining portion of rationality remaining in the back of his mind helpfully informed him that he was, in fact, crying. He didn’t pay it any mind, though- instead staring at the portal for what felt like hours as the sky darkened, slowly feeling himself growing more and more hungry as time passed. The sense was dulled, though, as distant as everything around him seemed to be at the moment. Eventually, a particularly sharp pain shot through him- the brunet being dragged forcefully into himself with a quiet cry, more tears springing to his eyes.

Quickly, he looked inside his satchel for something- anything at all- finding a small baked potato wrapped in cloth which he must have put in that morning when he set out for a survey of L’Manburg. A survey which was supposed to be completed before midnight- shit. The potato was quickly dropped back into his bag as Tubbo began jogging, mentally running through everything he was supposed to have checked on that day.  
The farms, check; the animals, check; Church Prime, check- what else was there? His thoughts were slow and sluggish, the image of Tommy’s eyes shining with icy blue rage filling his mind each time his own eyes slid shut. He shook his head, determined to put the thought out of his mind- and only succeeded in irritating the formerly-mild pain in his head. He probably should eat- a quick glance at his vitals on his communicator revealed that his blood sugar was low, probably a result of disregarding the food earlier.

Once more, he reached into his bag- now leaning against the nearby wall of vines, taking some of the weight off his feet. He hadn’t done more than drop the potato in, how could it have gotten lost in the small space that was his bag?

In the search, his fingers brushed a familiar piece of metal- so cold that he jumped in surprise, though the weight was familiar as he took it in his hand, a rueful look on his face. ‘Your Tommy’ glared mockingly back up at him, engraved on the side by Wilbur. It was supposed to guide them to each other- how could Tommy have forgotten him, when he had a constant reminder? Actually- did Tommy carry his compass with him? Tubbo knew he himself did- always keeping it either secured in his bag or, if the situation were dire enough, his ender chest, somewhere it could never be lost. Did Tubbo mean so little to Tommy that the blonde would be so careless as to lose the one reminder they had of each other, during the exile?

Letting out a soft sigh, Tubbo shoved the item in his pocket. It didn’t serve much use now, he supposed, if Tommy really didn’t- didn’t care, and lord was that a difficult phrase to stomach. But, well, it was harder to excise the blonde from his life than he cared for, especially now. And if maybe some small part of him felt like it could all be a joke, a bit that Tommy was merely continuing with to hurt him- well, that would be fair, and he would simply ignore the small flicker of hope in his chest.  
Finally, his fingers brushed soft cloth- the tension releasing from his shoulders, if only somewhat. Mechanically, he ate, pointedly not looking at the communicator in his hand or the compass in his pocket, not closing his eyes for longer than a second when he could help it.  
The small flame of hope in his chest kept Tubbo glancing down every few seconds, though- before he’d remember that he had no one to talk to, for the time being at least, his communicator completely silent for once. No stupid photos from Tommy taken while the other was clearly shaking from laughter, no slight, familiar comforts, not even the spam of angry, emotional messages that he’d expected after the exile.  
As his eyes fell to the screen once more, he saw, more than felt, himself frown- his brow furrowing, half in annoyance and half in upset. Shoving the device in his bag, his hand once more brushed against a cloth package- some small sliver of curiosity slipping through the fog in his mind. What else could he have wrapped up like that? More food? That wasn’t unlikely, he supposed, but- well, there was only one way to find out.

Carefully, he drew the package out, a brow raised very slightly as he unwrapped it- and let out a quiet exhale of understanding. The stain on the inside of the package gave it away very quickly, but he finished unwrapping it even so, a blank expression on his face as he saw the small pile of crystals- mostly turned to fine, light-blue powder by their time in his bag. It must’ve been ages old, Wilbur- or, rather, Ghostbur- hadn’t been in town in a little while. Or, at least, Tubbo hadn’t spoken to him in a while, and the ghost was one of the few reliable sources for the crystals of Blue. Crystals, which were currently pulsing with a soft light- and, though Tubbo was only touching them through the cloth, he still felt his sadness being leached out of him, a soft reassurance wrapping around him and comforting him as only one person could.  
A soft smile drifted onto his face, and he nodded to himself. Tommy was just doing a bit, that was all, and the blonde wasn’t really upset with him, nor had he forgotten about him. Forgotten about him- Tubbo outright laughed at that, shaking his head. What a ridiculous thought- of course Tommy would never forget about him, why would that thought cross his mind?

The crystal was placed carefully into his bag after being re-wrapped, laughter still bubbling in his chest as he began humming a happy, familiar tune. He knew that he had anxieties, sometimes- everyone did, of course, it was only human- but really that thought had felt so pressing to have reassured, and even if it was often the topic of Tubbo’s too-late thoughts, it would never really come true. He knew that, of course he did!  
The mind was a silly place, he decided with a grin. Silly indeed, though at least magic could assuage doubts that even words from his friend of many years couldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on  
> -> twitter: @KoworeArt  
> -> tumblr: @kowore  
> I post my own art, and might occasionally give writing updates! Don't be afraid to message me either, I am a lonely gremlin and would very much like more friends and mutuals :]


End file.
